


It's wrong this whole thing is just wrong

by LadyAstor



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAstor/pseuds/LadyAstor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara and the death of shepard</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's wrong this whole thing is just wrong

This is wrong.  
That is the only thing can think when she hears it.  
"The commander is dead.She didn't get to the escape pod in time to escape the blast."  
This is wrong.  
She thick as she listens to officers,populations, even the counsel make speeches of honor and valor and bravery.  
Shepherd who thought stopping a terrorist organizations with out a single casualty was only doing what was needed  
would have burst out laughing at these "Pretences Blowhards."  
This is wrong  
Watching the vids of some reporter tare down her beloved.  
How can this person say such horrid things, Sheperd had saved them, died for them and now these ungrateful suns and daughters-  
"Is it real so shocking" She can almost her her the laughter in her voce.  
"They sold me out before I knew they'd do it agen. I proved them wrong before and I'll do it agen."   
But she can't she's dead.  
They said they could bring her back.  
What chose did I have?  
They said they could bring you back.  
I'm sorry.

This is wrong she is here. Now right in front of me.  
They brought her back.  
I can't. I don't.  
What do I do?  
What can I do?  
They brought her back. I gave her to them. She will never forgive me.  
This is wrong.


End file.
